femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Blue Moon Beasts (Charmed)
The Blue Moon Beasts are the hidden main villainesses from "Once in a Blue Moon," episode 7.06 of Charmed (airdate October 17, 2004). They are the evil alter-egos of the heroic Charmed Ones--Piper Halliwell (Holly Marie Combs), Phoebe Halliwell (Alyssa Milano), and Paige Matthews (Rose McGowan). About In the episode, the sisters' powers began to go haywire due to a blue moon that was set to appear in San Francisco in back-to-back nights: an occurrence that only happens every 50 years. They were set to be assigned a new whitelighter, Danny, due to the Elders feeling that Leo was a threat to the sisters; a feeling that developed due to a possessed and manipulated Leo killing Zola, one of the Elders. However, Danny was brutally attacked and nearly killed by a triumvirate of beasts late at night, and due to the attack coming after Leo talked to Danny, the Elders were further suspicious of Leo. Heel Turn After Danny is healed, the sisters decide to help Leo investigate the attack, which included bringing in another whitelighter, Marcus, as bait to catch whatever mauled Danny in the previous night. The trap was set in the attic, where Paige looked in the Book of Shadows and read something about two blue moons appearing in a year only happening every 50 years, but before she could finish, she walked towards the window and looked at the bright blue moon in the sky. At that precise moment, Paige turned heel and transformed into a beast, with Piper and Phoebe both following suit, and the trio of villainesses attacked Marcus, who later subdued the Blue Moon Beasts and placed the crystal trap over them. The sisters woke up the next morning and saw that Marcus (who was later healed by the Elders) was gone and that they were in the trap, leading them to realize that they were the beasts who attacked Danny and Marcus. Redemption On the final night of the blue moon, the sisters were set to trap themselves to keep them from attacking anyone in their beastly forms, but their plans were changed when Piper was attacked by a possessed Leo. Leo later went to the Magic School to attack the Elders, which was followed by the Charmed Ones appearing and Piper saving Leo with one of her potions. Despite being saved, Leo ended up subdued by Odin, who used his powers towards Leo. At that moment, the blue moon appeared and the sisters again turned into beasts, but they were quickly fought off and subdued by Odin. On the following morning, Paige, Piper, and Phoebe woke up in their human forms, and with the blue moon occurrence not happening again for another 50 years, the trio ended up fully redeemed. Trivia *Rose McGowan is best known for playing recurring villainess Teddy Rowe during the sixth and final season of Nip/Tuck. She also played another Charmed villainess when she appeared as the Evil Enchantress in a fourth season episode *Rose McGowan's other villainous roles include Courtney Shayne in Jawbreaker, Sasha in Ready to Rumble, Debbie Strand in Devil in the Flesh, and Cassandra Davina on Law & Order: SVU. Quotes *"Pretty." (Paige's remark regarding the blue moon, shortly before her villainous transformation) Gallery Blue Moon TF.gif|The Charmed Ones transforming into Blue Moon Beasts Blue Moon TF 2.gif|The sisters' second transformation Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Fangs Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Lover Category:Humanoid Monster Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Villainous Reveal